A measuring probe as described in Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. H09-507918 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1) has been proposed in conventional techniques. This measuring probe includes: a stylus having a contact part to be in contact with an object to be measured; and detection elements for detecting that the contact part is in contact with the object to be measured. The stylus is supported by two supporting members. One of the supporting members closer to the contact part includes three supporting parts independent of one another, and the detection element is attached to each of the supporting parts. In other words, the measuring probe can output a touch signal with high sensitivity since the stylus is supported by the two supporting members.